The 3 Super Belchers
by lavigneforever
Summary: The Belcher Kids are super heros!


"Where is mom and Dad?" Louise asked as she sat in a diner booth with her two other siblings.

"I don't know, last time i saw them dad was complaining to mom that you can't make a burger with eggs" Tina said as she continued to eat her cereal.

Suddenly Gene came bursting through the restaurant's front door and ran towards his two other siblings.

"MOM AND DAD WERE KIDNAPPED, no wait...they're grownup and pay taxes...THEY WERE PARENTNAPPED!...except they arn't napping!"

Tina dropped her spoon in her bowl and Louise raised a curious eyebrow.

"Gene, is this a prank? Where is mom and dad?" Louise asked as she got out of the booth.

"Yeah Gene, are you sure that mom and dad weren't just napping underneath the sink again?" Tina added as she put her cereal bowl in the sink.

Gene looking between his two sisters trying to get them to catch on. Louise saw this and her eyes widened. Tina was just staring awkwardly at her brother like usual.

"No Gene, we are not going to suit up just because you think mom and dad are gone!" Louise said

"wait, why are talking about suiting up into our super hero uniforms?" Tina said as she awkwardly blinked.

"They were kidnapped Louise i know this i searched the entire apartment, even the sink Tina!" Gene shouted trying to convince his sisters.

Louise looked at Gene wih a serious face, thinking.

"What if they are just out shopping?" Louise asked

"Louise it's 8:30 in the morning! Who shops at a time like this?!" Gene continued to shout.

Louise looked at Tina who just stared back in her normal awkwardness. Louise sighed and she gave in to Gene's arguements.

"Fine Gene, we'll suit up,but if we find out that mom and dad weren't kidnapped...i...i'm not sure what i'll do BUT I'LL START BY SUEING!"

"Yay,Superhero sibling time." Tina said in a plain voice.

"Please don't call it that T" Louise said as she started walking towards the back of the restaurant.

The three siblings went into the cleaning closet at the back of the restaurant and Louise pressed a small red button behind a shelf. The wall behind the shelf opened up into a secret elevator. The three walked in and pressed the button to go into the undergronud lair. They reached the lair and walked up to 3 different large metal tubes, large enough for a person to stand in.

"Ok team, let's suit up!" Louise shouted as she entered the metal tube infront of her.

The other two did the same and then they stepped out of the changing chambers in their super suits.

Louise was wearing a black jumper with a yellow vest and yellow belt that had the letter "H". Tina walked out of her chamber wearing a pink jumper with a black short cape and a chain whip on a pink belt. Finally Gene came out and was wearing an all black jumper with a red vest and the red letter 'S' on the chest. The kids ran to three different vehicles in the lair. Louise jumped on a yellow and black motor bike, Tina got in a black and pink Audi that was modified for a super hero, then lastly gene ran out of the lair on foot. The three started out of the lair to rescue their parents.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse...

"Bob we arn't going to stay alive unless we think of an escape plan!" Linda said in a whisper to bob who was tied to a chair, as she was too.

"I don't know what else to do Lin! Getting kidnapped wasn't in my schedule today!"

"Who would want to have this happen to us?!" Linda asked bob.

Suddenly 5 figures came out of the shadows, one of them being Jimmy Pesto, the other 4 were some of his employees, and now they were his henchmen.

"Hello Bob. Linda" Jimmy said as he walked around the two.

"What do you want from us Pesto?!" Bob shouted as he tried to untie himself.

"I want your restraunt to go to austrailia, as in down under, as in out of buisness!"

Bob looked at Jimmy with an eyebrow raised.

"What? you could've just said that, you didn't have to make so many associations..."

"IT MADE IT MORE DRAMATIC!" Jimmy screamed.

"You get more customers then we do Jimmy, what else could you want?" Linda asked.

"I want to take your buisness, as in-"

"JUST TELL US!" bob interupted, not wanting to drag out the explaination.

"I'm going to take your burgers and sell them for my own profit" Jimmy explained.

"But first i have to make sure you don't stop me, sooooo..."

A henchmen came out of the shadows and handed Jimmy a needle.

"I have a poisen injection here that will kill you both"

"No, Jimmy don't do this, JIMMY DON'T!" Bob yelled as Jimmy approached him with the injection.

Just as Jimmy was about to inject Bob, they both heard a loud revving sound approaching. Suddenly out of the shadows Louise came roaring in on her motercycle and crashed into the chairs where her parents were being held.

"THE BELCHER KIDS..." Jimmy whispered under his breath.

Louise got off the bike and untied her parents, and helped them up. she stood infront of her parents, trying to protect them from Jimmy.

"Louise? What are you doing? How did you get here?!" Bob asked

"I'm not Louise Dad, I'm the superhero, The Hornet!" Louise said through gritted teeth.

"ooohh the hornet, like the bug!" Linda said seeming unphased by the entire event

Suddenly the wall to the right of the 3 was busted down by Tina's car. She got out of the car and ran next to Louise.

"Sorry i'm late, i'll fix the wall later Mr. Pesto..." Tina said as she looked at the wreckage.

Louise did a face palm and sighed.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO APOLOGIZE TO THE ENEMY! THIS ISN'T THE 90'S!" Louise shouted

"oh sorry-"

"STOP APOLOGIZING!"

"ok...sorry."

Louise did another face palm.

"Could this moment be ruined any more?!" Louise asked to nobody in particular

"Ooh Tina who are you?" Linda asked

"Guys, Jimmy is getting away!" Bob yelled as he pointed towards a now running Jimmy Pesto.

"Oh no he's not!" Louise said.

She looked at Tina and signaled for her to attack

"Get going Dynagirl! Make sure you and Shadow stop Jimmy, I'll get mom and dad out safely!"

Tina nodded and started running after Jimmy.

Tina had cornered Jimmy and he was desperately to find a way out. Then Tina suddenly stopped in trying to corner Jimmy and sprinted the other direction into the shadows. Jimmy had a smile slowly form on his face.

"stupid cowardly girl." Jimmy said under his breath as he walked back to where Bob and Linda were.

Jimmy had almost made it, when he heard a noise. He turned around to see what the noise was.

"You shouldn't be afaid of shadows Pesto..." a voice said in the dark.

"Who is that?!" Jimmy said continously turning in circles to defend himself.

"The only shadow that will hurt you is me!" Gene screamed as he dropped from the ceiling and ran towards Jimmy.

Jimmy sprinted for the main room and once he was there he grabbed a hold of Bob and put him in a choke hold.

"Don't come any closer or your dad dies!" Jimmy screamed at Gene as he approached him slowly.

"I don't think so!" Tina said as she grabbed her chain whip and grabbed Jimmy by the leg.

She pulled and both Jimmy and Bob fell.

Louise ran and slid under Gene's legs and grabbed her father's arm to help him up.

"Let's get out of here!" Louise said as she grabbed her mother as well

Suddenly the 4 henchmen blocked the door.

"Mom, dad, let me handle this..." Louise said in low growl.

Bob and Linda looked at eachother wondering what their daughter would do.

Louise had bladed vambraces with a yellow tip come out of her suit's arms.

"ooh!" Linda said impressed

"Go Louise! Kick his scrawny little butt!"

Louise rolled her eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Let's dance boys!" Louise shouted as she dashed at the henchmen

Louise's suit popped out transparent, triangle like wings from the back of her suit. The wings started up and louise began to hover. She flew towards the four henchmen and kicked him in the chest

"Louise, don't get blood all over your suit, i'm not cleaning that up!" Linda shouted

Louise's wings went back in the suit and she jumped on another henchmen. He was able to flip her over and pressed his boot on her neck.

"Louise no!" Bob shouted, he didn't know what to do.

"Gene, Tina, do something!" Linda shouted looking over at Tina and Gene who had tied Jimmy up.

The two ran over and attacked the rest of the henchman.

"Alright can we blow this posicle stand yet?!" Louise shouted as she hopped on her bike.

Tina had her mother in her Audi and Louise had Bob on the back of her motorcycle.

They all sped away from the warehouse leaving Jimmy tied up in a chair alone.

Back at the apartment...

"You never told us you guys turned into super heros!" Linda exclaimed as she paced in front of her kids, who had returned to their normal attire.

"If you found out, we would never be able to fight crime, you'd tell us it's too dangerous." Gene explained

"Well it is dangerous!" Linda shouted throwing her hands in the air.

Louise rolled her eyes and jumped off the couch.

"Well this has been a hell of a day for me so i'll go to bed now, by freaks!"

"Louise you come back here right now, you have to stop this crime fighting!" Linda yelled.

Bob came out of the bathroom and stood next to Linda

"Well hold on linda maybe this isn't so bad, i mean it's kind of cool to have kids that will protect you from freaks like jimmy."

Linda thought about it a moment

"Well ok, as long as you don't get blood all over your suits! I'm not picking that up!"

The three cheered and they all ran down stairs to the restaurant.

"Where are they going?" Bob asked

"We have crime to fight guys, see ya later!" Gene yelled as he ran out the door.

Later that night on the family was in the living room watching the news.

"Another bank robbery was stopped today in Wagstaff by our 3 newest superheros, The Hornet, Dynagirl, and The Shadow!"

"Well good job kids, just remember to be careful" Linda said as she shut the tv off.

"And maybe you can get rid of the secret lair under the restaurant because it's attracting attention when you open the elevator." Bob added as he got up and yawned.

"Nope"

"not a chance dad."

"I have all my precious ponies in there so no...sorry dad..." Tina said

Louise did a face palm again.

"What. Did. I TELL YOU!?" Louise shouted in Tina's face

Tina blinked

"Sorry..."

"UGH! YOUR ALL HOPELESS!"

The End


End file.
